Winchester Single ShotsFlashpoint
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Group Challege. Will the brothers survive when the Impala is possessed? Hurt Boys/Angsty Bobby Look for other stories under Darksupernatural's profile. Warning: Language Happy Birthday Soncnica


**Winchester Single Shots: Flash Point**

**Disclaimer: **Just playing with them for a while. Kripke and the CW owns the fabulous Winchester Boys!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Rain filtered through the open windows, as two figures lay slumped in their seats. Dark, menacing clouds gathered overhead while violent claps of thunder reverberated through the sky. Bright flashes of lightning slashed through the clouds and towards the earth, lighting up the horrible scene that was now displayed on the side of the road.

Wind howled fiercely, catching at branches of trees, tearing limbs off and sending them spiraling away as the leaves scattered and fell in clusters of color. A crack filled the air and a long, thin branch was flung towards the smoking car that now lay on the side of the road. It ripped through the front windshield, shattering the glass and sending slivers flying in every direction.

The entire scene looked like something from a horror show. The back road was deserted and no traffic visible in any direction. Black tire marks scarred the asphalt, their journey ending at the crumpled form of a dark, classic car resting on the grass with smoke rising from the engine. The car itself had almost been tipped on its roof. Leaning on two wheels, the heavy vehicle was dented and its obsidian paint was scraped off with the bare metalwork showing beneath. The two tires that were pointing skyward continued to spin, buckling slightly in their rotations and causing sparks to fly.

Salt lay everywhere. It doused the area of grass the car was lying on, especially heavy near the trunk. It seemed that upon impact, the trunk had sprung open and had been wrenched off, as all that remained was a gaping hole in the back end of the classic black vehicle.

Weapons of different assortments lay scattered everywhere. A couple of shotguns had been thrown free of their imprisonment and lay a few feet away, drenched in salt and the steadily falling rain.

But it wasn't the state of the car, the salt that was dispersed everywhere, or even the large stash of weaponry that caused the most worry. It was the two bloodied figures slumped in the front seat of the car.

Dean moaned as he came to, something pounding away relentlessly within his head. Shifting slightly in his seat, the elder Winchester struggled to remember where he was. Did I really drink that much last night? It wasn't until he turned his head to the right that the truth slammed into him with enough force to stop a speeding train. His eyes remained fixed on his little brother, who was leaning against the dash, eyes closed, crimson blood flowing freely from a large cut above his left eye.

"Sammy?" he whispered in a hoarse voice, the word breaking at the last syllable. When he received no answer, Dean strained to move within the tilted car, trying desperately to reach his unconscious brother. With some difficult and painful maneuvering, Dean managed to work his way towards Sam, panting as the pain from an obvious broken arm flared up. Just as his hand was about to touch Sam's shoulder to shake him, Dean gasped. "No…no, no, no, no, no!" he chanted, not wanting to believe what was happening, that Sam wasn't breathing. Shit, how could they have known the bitch would possess the Impala?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby sat nervously waiting for the Winchester brothers to arrive as they were now over two hours late. Dean had called him earlier to tell him that the exorcism had worked and that he and Sammy were on the way back to his place to have a few beers and relax. According to Dean, the exorcism had been a tough one as the bitch had dabbled in Satanism and she had nearly gotten the best of the two boys he now thought of as sons. It took the boys six hours and some vivid cuts and bruises but they had finally managed to send the spirit screaming from the possessed girl's body and out the fireplace flue.

Bobby glanced at the clock on the wall to see that another five minutes had passed with no word from the Winchesters. His mind ran away with him the thoughts of what could have possibly happened. He had tried calling the boys numerous times only to get their damned voice mail. Bobby pulled his old ball cap off his head and flung it across the room in anxiety. "Damn it, something has happened to those boys, I can feel it in my bones." Not wanting to waste another second, he quickly pulled on his jacket and another ball cap before grabbing the keys off the hook hanging by the door. He rushed outside into the pouring rain, taking no notice of just how wet he was getting.

Jerking open the door to his old blue Ford pickup truck, he placed the key into the ignition and fired it up. He slammed the gear into reverse and pulled out of the drive in a desperate need to find the boys, something in his soul telling him that it was a matter of life or death. As the lightning cut jagged paths across the sky in vibrant shades of yellow up ahead, Bobby's fears for the boys ratcheted up to unbearable levels as he watched branches being snapped from the trees with the force of the storm. He himself was having a hard time driving with the way the blustery winds were slamming into the truck.

Pulling out his cell phone, he tried calling Dean once again. "Come on, come on, don't do this to me, pick up the damn phone ya idjit." he whispered only to find himself disappointed once again as it transferred over to voice mail after the fifth ring. "Son of a bitch." he yelled out in frustration as he snapped the phone shut and placed it in his pocket, those boys were going to be the death of him yet.

As the heavy rains continued to fall, Bobby cursed at the way it reduced the visibility ahead to near zero. If the boys were caught out in this mess, he could easily miss them along the way. Glancing skyward for just a minute, Bobby said, "John, if you're up there, you've got to help me find your boys. I know something's wrong and I can't do it on my own this time. They need you right now more than they've ever needed you in their lives. Please don't let them or me down."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Unable to get into a good position, Dean straddled Sammy's body as it lay against the passenger door, He shifted Sammy as best he could towards his back and then quickly pulled open Sam's mouth as he tilted his head back to open up the airway. Taking a deep breath, he sealed his mouth over Sam's as he pinched his nose shut and blew two quick breaths into his lungs. He waited a few seconds and then repeated the procedure once again when Sammy showed no signs of breathing on his own. "Come on tiger, you can do this!" he pleaded as he checked for a pulse. He could feel a faint thumping beneath his fingers, but Sam was still yet to take a breath on his own.

"Don't you do this to me Sammy!" Dean begged as he took another deep breath and forced the air into his brother's lungs once again. He was just about to administer another rescue breath when Sam suddenly inhaled and started coughing violently. "Oh thank God" Dean stated as he cradled the nape of Sammy's neck with his hands. "You're going to be alright little brother. I'll find a way to get us out of this mess."

"De'n, what 'appened?" Sam questioned as his mind began to register the immense pain his body was in. His head throbbed relentlessly as though a thousand little bongo drums were being beaten on within his brain. As he tried to adjust his body to make himself more comfortable, he found he was unable to move his legs do to a heavy weight that had settled upon them. Not only was he held immobile, but he could feel a warm viscous liquid flowing down his right thigh.

"We were in an accident," Dean answered as he began to assess his brothers injuries. Sammy had a bad gash on his forehead where it had collided with the windshield and was now bleeding steadily, no doubt he was most likely concussed. He felt along his brother's abdomen and chest for signs of broken ribs or internal bleeding. "Sorry" he stated sincerely when he hard Sammy gasp as he prodded along his ribs. They didn't feel broken, but it was hard to be sure. As he reached down to check Sam's legs, he cursed as his fingers were unable to reach them through the dashboard that was now keeping his baby brother pinned.

"Can you feel your legs Sammy?" Dean inquired as he looked his baby brother in the eyes needing to know if he was trying to hide anything. He had always been able to read his younger brother since his eyes were the window to his soul.

"Ye-yeah, hurts De." Sam replied breathlessly as he struggled to stay conscious. He really was beginning to feel like total crap. He began to shiver as a strong wind whipped around inside the car and the rain began to pelt his face since it was now blowing in the car at an angle. "C-c-cold-d" he whispered just before his rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness once again.

"Sammy? Sammy?" Dean called out as he patted his baby brother on the cheek. He had hoped to keep Sammy awake and talking for fear of him slipping into a coma due to his injuries. Unable to help his brother in any other way, Dean pulled off his leather jacket and gently covered Sammy with it as best he could since he was already in shock and needed to be kept as warm as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Dean debated with himself about what he should do. The road they were driving on had been basically abandoned for the past couple of hours and the chances of them being found were close to nil. But then if he left, there was always the chance that Sammy could stop breathing again. "What am I supposed to do?" he screamed as he looked up towards the sky feeling like he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. He had no sooner hung his head when a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the area around him. "Son of a bitch that was close." Dean seethed as he covered his baby brother with his own body just in case the next flash hit the car.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had been driving for nearly an hour looking for the boys. The weather had gotten to a point where he was going to have to turn back because visibility was now reduced to almost zero. As he searched for a place to turn around, he felt sorrow deep in heart knowing that chances were good that he could lose those boys tonight. Spotting an area up ahead that was big enough to turn the truck around in, he started to pull over just when a brilliant bolt of lighting in the shape of an arrow lit up an area about half a mile ahead. And what Bobby saw nearly took his breath away.

Bobby pushed the pedal to the metal and sped towards the area where the lightning bolt had pointed him too. Turning on the search light that was connected to his truck, he lit up the small culvert and shined the light around. He gasped when seconds later, the bright light landed on a classic black car that now lay on its side with two wheels spinning haphazardly in the air. "Dean, Sammy" Bobby whispered reverently immediately recognizing John's beloved Impala. Grabbing his first aid kit, he quickly exited the truck and took off at a jog towards the wrecked vehicle. He slipped a few times in the mud before finally approaching the underside of the car that was now facing him.

"Dean, Sammy, can you hear me boys?" Bobby called out as he worked his way around the fallen debris and the front side of the car.

"Hurry Bobby, Sammy's hurt pretty bad." Dean answered as he closed his eyes and thanked who ever was listening that help had arrived. He didn't know how Bobby had managed to find them in this godforsaken weather, but he was there now and that was all that mattered. "You hear that Sammy, Bobby's here. We're gonna get you out of here and to a hospital tiger." Dean looked up as he caught a movement out of the side of his eye to see Bobby standing before him.

"How bad is he?" Bobby asked as he nodded his head towards Sammy. The kid was obviously unconscious and had blood streaming down the side of his face from a nasty looking gash on his forehead.

"Not good, listen, he's trapped Bobby and I can't move him." Dean informed the man who was so much like a father to him and Sam now.

"Trapped how?" Bobby inquired, his mind immediately kicking into high gear.

"His legs are pinned by the dashboard and I can't move him" Dean stated as he ran his uninjured hand through his own hair.

Knowing immediately what he needed, Bobby said, "I'll be right back Dean, make Sammy as comfortable as you can. He then quickly went back to his truck and grabbed the hydraulic tool that he needed to free the youngest Winchester. He slid back down the small muddy embankment on his behind causing his jeans to become soggy as he held the tool most commonly known as the jaws of life within his hand.

Finally making it back to the car, Bobby placed the jaws of life into a position and turned the hydraulic tool on forcing the jaws to start spreading apart. After just a few tense minutes, the tool had created enough room for Dean to pull his baby brother's legs out from the former place of entrapment. "He's free Bobby!" Dean shouted happily knowing he could finally get Sammy out of the car and to medical help soon with Bobby's help.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

An hour later found Bobby and Dean sitting in the emergency room of the nearest hospital as they waited on news of the youngest Winchester. Sam had not regained consciousness on the way to the hospital and it left Dean and Bobby with a feeling of tension and wondering whether or not Sam would survive. As they sat waiting, Bobby couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to cause the boys to wreck. Sure it had been storming, but Dean was probably the best defensive driver he knew. Needing to know exactly what happened, Bobby turned to face the anxious older brother and asked, "Dean, just what the hell happened out there?"

"It was the hunt Bobby. I thought we had exorcised that bitch of a spirit and sent her back to hell, but I was wrong. The damn thing ended up possessing the Impala. We had no clue about it until it was too late. We we're heading down a long stretch of highway when the car suddenly started swerving back and forth. I tried to fight it, but she careened all over the road. As the Impala suddenly lurched in speed, I tried pressing the brake but the damn thing wouldn't go down. Next thing I knew, I woke up wondering what the hell had happened. You basically know the rest of the story." Dean said as he gave an abridged version as to what had happened.

"Damn, you boys are lucky to be alive." Bobby intoned with a shake of his head knowing that things could have turned out so much worse.

"You can sure say that again. If you hadn't come along when you did I don't know…by the way, how did you manage to find us in that godforsaken storm?" Dean inquired.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya Dean." Bobby answered fully believing it was a miracle himself and he knew Dean just didn't believe in them.

"Come on Bobby, spill it." Dean prodded enthralled with the way Bobby was acting, wondering what the big secret was.

"It was a flashpoint Dean, by that I mean a bolt of lighting that was shaped sort of like an arrow lit up the sky and pointed directly to where the Impala lay resting on it's side. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was sent to help me find you boys." Bobby answered waiting for Dean to make fun of him.

"Dad" whispered Dean with a look of astonishment on his face. "It had to be dad watching over me and Sammy, it couldn't have been anything else."

Bobby was just about to agree when they saw a doctor walk out with green scrubs on and call for the family of Samuel Singer. "That would be us." Dean stated as he and Bobby stood up. Bobby had decided that they needed to use his name since he had added his 'nephews' to his insurance policy over six months ago in case of a medical emergency. As the doc shook both of their hands, Dean asked "How's my little brother?"

"Samuel is a very lucky young man." The doctor answered with a smile. "His lower right leg is broken and we had to put in fifteen stitches to close the large gash in his right thigh. He lost a lot of blood and was anemic when he was brought in but we have given him a few units and his color is returning. He has a few bruised ribs which is causing him considerable discomfort, but they will mend with time. He also had a gash above his right eye which we've closed with a butterfly bandage but there is considerable bruising. The injury that had us most worried was that he had a partially collapsed lung which resulted from his chest impacting with the dashboard of the vehicle. I know you said he had stopped breathing once and that was most likely the cause. We have Samuel on oxygen to help with his breathing. With time and therapy for the injured lung, he should make a full recovery."

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief as he ran carded the fingers of his right hand through his hair. "When can I see Sammy?"

"Just as soon as we get those injuries of your taken care of." The doctor answered as he noted the way Dean was supporting his right arm. Not having the energy to fight him, Dean followed the doctor into one of the treatment rooms to allow his own injuries to be taken care of.

After thirty minutes, a few bandages, and a new cast later, Dean and Bobby were finally shown to Sammy's room on the fifth floor. Dean pushed the door open to see his brother sleeping with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Sammy had a large white bandage that covered the gash on his forehead and the area around his right eye was black and blue. He had a blanket that was pulled up to his chest covering him, but Dean could see that his ribs had been wrapped to help promote healing. Standing beside his brother's bed, Dean brushed a hand through his wayward bangs and whispered, "We're here for you Sammy whenever you decide to wake up." He felt Sammy turn into his hand and then watched as his brother's eyes slowly opened.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Dean questioned with a smile as he squeezed his right hand lightly.

"Like an elephant sat on me." Sam answered with a wince of pain as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, well your lungs are bruised and you've got some bruised ribs too so it's probably going to hurt for a while. You want me to ask for something stronger for the pain?" Dean asked hating to see his brother hurting.

"No, I'll be fine." Sam whispered as he faded off to sleep once again secure in the knowledge that Dean was there to watch over him.

Bobby pulled up a chair for him and Dean to sit on so they could watch over the youngest Winchester as he slept. He knew Sam had been lucky this time coming through the accident with only moderate injuries. He would only have to stay in the hospital for forty eight hours of observation according to the doctor and if nothing unforeseen happened, then he would be willing to release Sammy as long as he promised to take it easy for a few weeks. Knowing how stubborn both brothers were, Bobby would make sure they agreed to go to his place so he could watch over Sammy's recuperation. After all, John had entrusted him with his boys and it wasn't something he took lightly.

**THE END If you liked this story, please take the time to visit the other author's participating in the challenge. Their stories will posted together under Darksupernatural's profile with the title Winchester Single Shots. **


End file.
